


100 word drabbles

by Boundbyfate



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/F, F/M, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boundbyfate/pseuds/Boundbyfate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>X-men x Inuyasha</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Logan x Kagome

**Author's Note:**

> X-men x Inuyasha

**Purring**

Thin pale fingers ran through the man’s tangled brown locks and the young woman couldn’t help but giggle at the purring as she scratched his scalp.

“Shut it, kitten.” Logan opened his eyes to glance up at the beautiful woman caressing him, his dark eyes softened at the loving look on the woman’s face.

“Not my fault you’re purring.”

Kagome let out a soft laugh at the glare and leaned down to gently kiss Logan’s nose, a fond smile on her rosy lips.

“Don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone.”

Kagome swore she could hear the professor laugh in her mind.


	2. Spock x Kagome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star Trek x Inuyasha

**Harmless Touching**

The young priestess let her eyes wander to the backside of the Vulcan’s nicely shaped butt.

A small smirk appeared on her lips as she caught Spock’s dark brown eyes and she winked softly, making the man’s pointy ears turn green.

Kagome couldn’t help but let her hand brush against Spock’s buttocks as she made her way back out of the room, loving the green flush that appeared again.

She could feel Uhura’s jealous gaze on her back as she passed her, not even bothering to spare the other female a glance.

Spock was after all hers and not Uhura’s.


	3. Reji x Kagome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diabolik Lovers x Inuyasha.

**Lost Purity**

A soft moan escaped the pale figured female as the man sank his long fangs into her creamy neck.

The many years in Feudal area finally turned her into a sadist; it was the only reason why she could love this man.

His long skilful fingers touched her places she never dreamed of; he made her knees into jelly by one look.

She loved the way he thirsted after her, the way he would look at her with hunger.

A deep hunger only she could satisfy. Not Kikyo, but her.

This monster tore away her purity and she loved it.


	4. Sesshomaru x Kagome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha.

**Hidden**

She could feel his burning gaze on her form as she trailed the loud Hanyou.

Her friends never noticed anything, not even when she disappeared at night.

The small female shivered at the thought of tonight, of the heated moments that would pass between them, the whispered words.

Kagome couldn’t but think of them as star crossed lovers.

He was a demon and she a holy priestess. They weren’t supposed to be together.

Yet they attracted each other like a moth drawn to a flame.

Kagome knew they couldn’t be together. Any children made between them would be hanyou’s.


	5. Claude x Kagome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroshitsuji x Inuyasha.

**Purity**

Cold golden eyes watched as the female delicately sipped the tea and he lightly pushed up his glasses with a finger, his eyes flashing dangerously. Her body and soul called out to him, he licked his lips as she crossed her legs; the white stocking pecking out from underneath her fine light blue gown.

Her silky midnight locks had been done in an elegant up do by Hannah, baring her delicate neck for his sight; he could feel the purity pump in her veins and his arousal grew.

She was butterfly and soon she would be caught in his web.


End file.
